Final Tears
by LJ Fan
Summary: As Ginny says goodbye to her brother for the first time, she meets a certain person she knew she saw before.


****

Author's Notes: You can either blame or thank the Lexicon Forum for this idea. I plan on doing a lot of these, but you'll probably have to wait for the summer because my idea is rewriting the books from a different character each time. I know, I know, very much over-done, but it's an ongoing _idea. _I might not do it.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Sorcerer's Stone or Philosopher's Stone. Well, I have a _copy _of Sorcerer's Stone, but I didn't write it, no matter what people think. Also, I took some quotes from Sorcerer's Stone so it'll seem more real. Don't sue, I have like…nothing. Not even my computer is mine. 

****

~*~

Final Tears

****

~*~

I had cried, clung, and hid in various places, but yet I was still here. Well, I didn't _mind _going to King's Cross station. I didn't mind _Ron _going either. I just minded him not coming home again with me.

I was _not _being selfish.

I wasn't! 

Okay, maybe a little, but see it my way! My _favourite _brother (Though I wouldn't tell him.) was leaving me for a whole year! He promised to come home for Christmas, but taking a look at him, I knew he wouldn't. After all, what was at home? Just his mother, his father, and his sister. His sister who he always played with. His sister who he told everything to.

No, I was not being selfish.

"Packed with muggles, of course." My mother dragged me by the hand, "Now what's the platform number?"

"Nine-and-three quarters!" I almost shouted. I knew she knew it. After all, she went to Hogwarts, and she had five sons go, too. It's not like it magically changed, "Mum, can't I go?" I begged, using my best puppy eyes.

Let it be known that I have the best puppy eyes in the world.

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."

Okay, so maybe I did use the puppy eyes one too many times and she grew immune to it. I'll just have to get a new look. Maybe I can try that pouting thing I saw in one of Ron's magazines. 

Ron.

As I remembered he was leaving, my head snapped up to see who was still around. It looked like Fred and George just ran through. Ron slowly started pushing his trolley, looking at me with a smile on his face. I waved to him, just as a boy with unruly hair that mum would have never allowed walked toward us. 

"Excuse me?" The boy asked. I watched him, fascinated. I knew I saw him before, but where? If I asked mum, she would have said 'You and your active imagination, Ginny.' and then laughed. But he looked so familiar. I caught myself staring, and quickly looked away as my mum started to reply:

"Hello, dear. First time to Hogwarts? Ron's new, too." She pointed to Ron with the hand she wasn't holding me with.

"Yes," The boy who was cute…cute? Where did that come from? "The thing is…the thing is…I don't know how to…"

And I thought I could stutter. Poor boy. He seemed so upset and lost. And look at his glasses! They're broken! I remember those glasses somehow…but where?

"Not to worry." Mum started to say, snapping me out of my thoughts, "All you have to do…" I could already mimic this speech. She said the same exact thing every year. I tuned out and looked at Ron again. He was leaning on his barrier, trying to seem calm, but I knew him better. He was nervous. This was the first time we would be separated for so long. With a silent sigh, I looked over at the boy. He looked worse than Ron. He almost seemed green. He must be muggle-born not to know how to get on the platform. Maybe that's why his glasses are broken. I wonder if Ron'll let me borrow his wand for a moment so I can fix his glasses. Sure, I never have, but who says I couldn't?

When I looked over at him again, he was getting ready to go through the barrier. I wish I could have reassured him. It must be so hard being a muggle-born and going to Hogwarts for the first time. Least with all my brothers, I know what's going to happen. 

Wait a minute, where are his parents? 

I looked around, trying to find anyone who looked like him, but no one did. No one even seemed to be paying attention. I turned back to him to ask, but he was already gone.

"Alright, Ron, your turn." Ron nodded and started to walk towards the barrier. Halfway, he turned back, and I could feel Mum get tense.

"Is something wrong, Ron?"

He shook his head and grinned that silly grin he does. He looks so stupid with his lip halfway up. I told him a few years ago, but he just laughed and ruffled my hair.

Acting very unlike himself, he gave me a one-armed hug, and then ruffled up my hair. I could feel the tears prickling as he ran towards the barrier with his trolley. Mum and I followed, and I was glad I was at least allowed to see my brother off. 

When we finally met up with Ron (He was trying to run away from some boy, I think, with funny-looking hair), we started looking for Fred, George, and Percy.

"Fred? George? Are you there?" Mum asked, looking in a compartment where I saw flashes of red.

"Coming, Mum." I saw them look at something, before they came out to meet us.

I started to giggle as Mum wiped dirt off Ron's nose. Ron _always _had dirt on his nose. It could be because we always played in our huge garden. It was probably left there from last night when we were throwing mud at each other. When will Ron figure out to wash his nose? Honestly. Boys are so strange.

Percy strolled, and yes, I mean he _strolled_, towards us. If he gave me another lecture, I'd scream. He was always reminding me to mind my lessons from Mum for they would help when I got to school. Like I didn't know this already. But, that is his way to show he cares, so I suppose I'll listen to him and not make fun of him behind his back. This time.

To my surprise, he didn't even give me a lecture. Or mention me at all. He was talking to 'Mother'. Honestly, who calls their mum 'Mother'? I stared at Fred and George and prayed they never acted like him. 

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" Fred asked. I glared at him, not that he noticed. I hated when he pointed out our financial problems as Mum called them. I never minded. I always thought we were quite lucky. We always had enough food, a place to stay, and warm clothes. Maybe they weren't new, but who cared? Most of our clothes fit, unlike the boy we met earlier. His clothes were huge on him. I wonder if Mum will let me look around for him. I want to talk to him. Maybe I can say he dropped his wand and I wanted to return it! Yes! That would work!

I was about to open my mouth when George started to talk, "Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?"

A person? I wanted to ask with a smirk. George was acting like he just met the Minister of Magic! Well, maybe not, I've never heard those two speak highly of him.

"You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?" 

My eyes grew large. They were talking to him! 

"Who?" Mum asked, trying to look around for him."

"_Harry Potter!" _They answered together. 

I thought I was going to faint. Harry Potter! I feel so stupid! That's why he looked so familiar! True, I've never seen his picture, but everyone knows what he looks like. Besides, to make up for his lack of pictures, I drew him with my magic markers.

With a certain red head next to him.

"Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see him, Mum, oh please?" I asked, practically dancing on the spot.

"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"

She was so unfair! I wasn't asking if I could goggle at him, just see him! There's a difference!

There is!

I frowned, and let go of my mother's hand so I could cross my arms and pout. She didn't notice, as she was kissing my brothers goodbye.

I sniffed once, as I saw Ron. He didn't even promise to send a letter to me everyday. He did yesterday, but maybe he forgot. Just like he'd forget me.

I couldn't help the tears that started to leak down my cheeks. I wanted it to be summer again so me and Ron could play forever. No, I wanted it to be next year, so I could be friends with Ron and _Harry _at school. 

"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls." Fred reassured me.

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat."

While Mum shrieked his name, I tried to figure out what on Earth he meant. Probably something to annoy Mum, like always. I started to laugh as the train began to move.

I tried to run with it, but it didn't work too well. I caught a glimpse of Harry, for the first time since I learned his name. Our eyes caught and I forgot about running, as my final tears leaked out for him. Poor Harry.

I waved to him at my spot, but I knew he couldn't see me. I thought about him, but I knew he didn't know. I cried for him my final tears, but he didn't feel it.

****

~*~

Author's Notes: Hope you liked it. I thought it was sweet. Kind of weird, but oh well. If you like this, you should read my other story Into the Past which has absolutely nothing to do with this, but I need more readers to give me feed back. :P

Look for a new chapter of ItP soon!

Love,

LJ Fan


End file.
